A new born baby, especially those born pre-maturely, often require nutritional formula administered by a nasal-gastric (N-G) tube extending through the nose of the baby to its stomach. During feeding and/or as the result of digestive processes, air or gas accumulates in the baby's stomach. The air along with the gas of digestion of the tube feeding is preferably vented, rather than being allowed to pass through the gastro-intestinal tract. The venting of the gas benefits the baby by eliminating uncomfortable and sometimes painful accumulation of gas.
If the N-G tube is not “plugged” tightly at the end of the tube extending from the nasal passage, both air and formula can be expelled from the stomach and flow outwardly from the tube. This requires the nurse to plug the exit end of the tube with the tip of a barrel of a small syringe (3-5 cc), for example. Cotton or a gauze sponge is then inserted into the barrel of the syringe to allow gas to escape, along with some formula, from the barrel of the syringe. The regurgitated formula saturates the cotton or gauze and spills out onto the baby, baby's bed or bed linen. The spillage is messy and must be cleaned requiring additional effort on the part of the nursing staff.